


Fade Away

by lightlysaltedapples



Category: Animal Jam (Video Game)
Genre: Coyote Alpha(s) are brother(s) with greely, Gen, Greely isnt that much of an asshole, Mira and Zios arent as good as they seem, Phantom King redemption, Phantom Kings are brothers, Phantoms arent that bad?, Prophecy, Redemption, Short Chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-25 23:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9851858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightlysaltedapples/pseuds/lightlysaltedapples
Summary: In the beginning, the Great Alphas lived in fear of the mighty Phantom King, until they were freed from the darkness by the Gods.





	1. The Beginning

At first, there were but two alphas.  
The Father and the Mother.  
Zios and Mira

 

"They will destroy us, Mira." Zios' voice boomed. "We have no choice. You and I both knew this day was coming."  
The crane was silent, shaking her head. The two sat across from each other at the old wooden table, far above the world of Jamaa in the clouds. It had only been a few years since they had set the animals free from the hold of the Phantom King. Though they knew it, the gods would not admit that the so called "phantom threat" was a lie. The only darkness in their world was what was in the hearts of the creatures, from the mightiest tiger to the smallest bunny.  
But there had never been such darkness as there was on that day. The terrible choice they now had to make hung over them like a puff of smoke, and the animals below could notice. The sky had been covered up by dark and stormy clouds, and the day was dark. Rain drizzled down from on high. Stories had been told of rain being Mira's tears. Perhaps they were true.

"Z-Zios, we cannot banish an entire animal because of a pair's actions that have yet to come..." The great bird said, not looking up at the masked god. "This is not what we promised the Jamaans..."   
The other sighed. "What other choice do we have? To let them kill us? You saw what Cosmo showed us." He said, recalling the koala showing the pair the prophecy.   
Mira paused, the same thoughts in her head. "Betrayed and forgotten, the twins will end the gods and bring about eternal shade." She recited.  
Zios nodded. "So we are in agreement?"  
"It must be done."  
"Very well." He stood, stepping to the edge of the cloud and looking below. "Tonight will be the last night of Gemelo and Binjak, and all of their coyote compatriots. For the future of Jamaa, it must be so."


	2. The Transformation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...But the Gods had found that two of their children had strayed. Without another choice, the Gods banished them, thinking that they had stopped the prophecy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also headcanon that in the beginning, dens werent really that advanced? those came around later. remember: ancient times

Gemelo lifted his head, feeling heavy raindrops falling onto his muzzle. Binjak was curled up deep in the den, next to their older brother, Greely. The three hadn't met the other alphas yet, though they'd learned that there /were/ others.  
But Gemelo had seen something terrible in his dreams, something he feared would come true. And judging by Binjak's staggered breathing and kicking legs, his twin wasn't having it much better.

The young coyote alpha looked to the cloudy sky, able to ignore the rain falling from the heavens. "M-Mira," he breathed his prayer. "B-Blessed mother, please keep my brothers safe. If what I dreamed was a vision-" he shuddered at the thought. "T-Then let me carry the burden of darkness alone. Keep Binjak safe."   
Suddenly, thunder boomed. The gods must have been arguing. Rain meant Mother's tears. Thunder meant Father's cries. Binjak poked his nose out of the den.   
"Gemelo?" he asked. "You okay?"  
The alpha nodded as his brother took a seat next to him, pressing his nose into Gemelo's dark amber fur.   
"Another nightmare?" Binjak asked.  
Gemelo sighed. "Afraid so."  
Shaking his head sadly, Binjak raised his muzzle up, letting out a howl. It rang in the air alone for a moment before Gemelo joined in, letting his voice pierce the sky. Their voices held the deepest intentions of their hearts in them as they sent them to the Gods. Thunder struck again, causing Binjak to jump a bit as he halted his howl. Gemelo stopped too.  
Binjak began to panic. "G-Gemelo? I-I can't move my legs." His voice quivered.  
Gemelo raised an eyebrow. "Of course you can, you're just being scared." He said, lifting up a paw to demonstrate. But he too found that he was unable to move.   
The former let out a low whine in fear, barking back to their elder brother in the den. Greely didn't seem to hear.  
"Gree!" Binjak yipped. Gemelo noticed his brother's ginger fur darkening slowly, and he seemed to be changing.  
Changing, too slowly.  
"Bin, your fur!" He barked, to which the other retorted, "Look at yours!"  
This went on for a few minutes, Gemelo pointing out a difference on the familiar coyote, and Binjak saying the same.  
Binjak gave up, leaning against his brother as the two seemed to change. He closed his green eyes, giving up the losing battle to stay awake. Gemelo fell soon after, resting his head on his brother's, their paws seemingly stuck to the ground. The last thing he saw before he fell asleep was their beloved Mother and Father, looking down at him, and then pitch black.


	3. The Banishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...But in doing so, the Gods had merely sealed their fate and the fate of Jamaa.

Gemelo blinked open his eyes. Or, more accurately, eye. He glanced over at Binjak, only to take a step back. What once had been his brother now looked like something straight out of Greely's stories. His fur had turned to a dark purple skin, and his two legs seemed to have changed into six strange looking arms. Binjak seemed to notice too. He let out a low whine, but it sounded like a monster's voice.   
"H-Help me..." He said, though Gemelo didn't understand how he did. And he didn't have much time to think about it before Greely had stepped out of the den.   
The wolf looked up at them with a hatred that the coyotes had never seen coming from their dear brother. "... The Phantom Kings..." He growled. "Gemelo! Binjak!" He glanced around, searching.  
Binjak made a happy noise and moved an arm towards him. Greely hissed, hopping back. "I am not a fool, you foul demon. You killed them, didn't you?"  
The former coyotes took a step back. "Gree, it's me! Gemelo!" He said. The wolf did not understand him, of course, for the Phantom language was a strange and complicated one.   
Greely lifted his head, letting out a howl, mixed with grief and pure anger. "Mother! Father! The beasts have returned!" He cried, summoning a deep blue flame in front of him. "Stay back, demons! Run back to the hell where you have come from!" 

It had been mere moments before a crane and a strange masked gorilla arrived. The crane seemed to carry a sorrow with her, but a great somber mood had befallen the area. Behind the two gods stood the other holy alphas. A rabbit, a panda, a koala, a tiger, and a monkey all held the same seriousness.   
"These monsters," Zios began. "They have killed our beloved coyote alphas, Gemelo and Binjak."   
Gemelo and his brother floated close to each other, only now realizing what they'd truly become. They needn't say it.  
"Phantoms..." The panda said, calling a seemingly gentle purple wind to her paw. "You have protected us, Father. Let us protect you now."  
Mira nodded, giving the group permission. The koala whispered an ancient prayer under his breath, and a stick materialized in his hands. Vines grew up the sides at an alarmingly fast rate. The rabbit and the tiger were next, summoning a purple and red flame, respectively. The monkey held a golden gear in his hands. It looked rather sharp. Gemelo glanced back at Greely.  
"B... Brother, please..." He said softly, his voice only growls and hisses to the animals. "Have mercy. If not for me, then for Binjak,"   
Greely's expression didn't soften. The fire in his paws only grew.  
The next few minutes were a blur of fire and powerful winds. But one thing was clear to Greely. The Phantoms did not fight back. Though purple blood spilled from their wounds and onto the ground, they did not fight.  
"Enough!" Mira broke her silence, not able to watch two of her innocent children being beaten for any longer. The alphas stopped their attacks. "I grant these beasts my mercy. Seal them away into the dark world from where they came."  
The alphas nodded, stepping back to let the gods do their work. It seemed so gentle, as they wrote old symbols in the air, yet all knew that they would be the end of the phantoms. When the two had finished the spellcasting, a mighty golden wind flew from the skies, seemingly piercing through the "demons". And with that, the twins were gone, swept off to a strange and dark land.


End file.
